<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416600">Silent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt’s trying to sleep, but it’s cold. That old thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Fair warning I’ve only seen the Netflix show.<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own The Witcher or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think it might snow? I think it might snow. It feels like it already has, to be honest—is it just me or is the ground damp? As in, <i>actually</i> damp. Maybe we should set a watch, and take turns making sure the other doesn’t freeze over in their sleep.”</p><p>That isn’t likely to be a problem, given that Jaskier doesn’t seem keen on sleeping any time soon, and Geralt clearly won’t be able to while he’s around. It’s a wonder Roach has managed. She’s even <i>lying down</i>—an usual preference for her—meaning she must feel safe and comfortable in her slumber. It’s true that Geralt will protect her from any dangers if he can, but she’s hardly safe from the verbal onslaught of Jaskier’s mouth.</p><p>“You know, we could’ve made it to an inn by now if you hadn’t stopped to slay that dragon. Then we’d have a nice, sturdy roof above our heads, and thick blankets to bundle up in—”</p><p>Geralt finally breaks his silence, grunting, “Wasn’t a dragon.” If it was, he wouldn’t have killed it. And the only reason he bothered to stop and draw his sword at all is because if he hadn’t, Jaskier wouldn’t be alive to talk so much. In the moment, it’s difficult for Geralt to convince himself that’s a good thing. </p><p>Jaskier hums and rolls on as though Geralt’s three words constituted an entire conversation. “Well, just as scary, but a bit more recognizable, perhaps—I might tweak the details a bit when I write that verse, just for dramatic effect. It’s important to take creative license with these things sometimes, you know. If we all went around singing only accurate information, we wouldn’t have the half the ballads we all know and l—”</p><p>“Jaskier?”</p><p>“Geralt?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>There’s a far-too-brief second where Geralt’s wish is granted. Then Jaskier’s familiar voice mutters, “You can hardly expect me to sleep in this chill. And if we’re going to be awake, we may as well talk. This could be valuable bonding time, you know.”</p><p>Geralt says nothing. He tries to shut his eyes, though it makes little difference—they’ve entered such a thick part of the woods that the foliage barely lets in any moonlight. It’s a small miracle they managed to find enough of a clear spot to lie down, with as much distance between them as there is. Roach has settled on the other side of a tangle of large, gnarled roots. “I mean, it’s not as if I <i>want</i> to be awake. I’d be perfectly happy to get some rest after the exhausting—albeit somewhat exhilarating—day we’ve had, but if I can’t be warm, I won’t fall asleep, and then I’ll damn well talk—”</p><p>Geralt jerks up so fast that Jaskier cuts right off. The dry dirt and crumpled leaves brush off him, a slight indent left in the earth when he rises to his feet. Jaskier’s stiffened, and though he was facing away, he’s peering tensely over his shoulder now. It’s a wise precaution—normally, when Geralt rises so fast, it’s because something’s come to kill him. At the moment, he can’t hear a thing bigger than a bug—the non-lethal kind—anywhere near them. He marches over anyway, dropping down just behind Jaskier. He straightens himself out across the ground, noting with displeasure a shallow root around the level of his thigh. He ignores it, because any soreness incurred during sleep will be better than no sleep at all. </p><p>Before Jaskier can breathe another word, Geralt snakes one arm under his torso and tosses the other over his waist. Jaskier’s shoulders hunch, most likely in surprise, maybe in fear, though he has to know by now that if Geralt wanted him dead, he’d be dead. Geralt’s hands spread across Jaskier’s trim chest, and he pulls Jaskier’s smaller body snug against himself. It’s easy enough to cocoon around Jaskier completely—Geralt’s legs bracket his, Geralt’s face presses into the back of his neck, some of Geralt’s white hair even mixes with Jaskier’s shorter tufts. It’s not the same as an inn and a proper bed, but it is marginally warmer. </p><p>Jaskier must agree, because he remains quiet. Geralt keeps his grip fierce, tight, as though daring Jaskier to complain. It takes a good several minutes before Jaskier properly relaxes in his arms. That time heats Geralt up considerably. </p><p>Finally, Jaskier is soft and pliant against him. Geralt loosens his grip accordingly but doesn’t back away. He won’t say it aloud, but even he can admit some comfort in the closeness. It’s been some time since he last lay with anyone. Granted, that anyone was a beautiful woman, but for all of Jaskier’s flaws, he’s hardly bad on the eyes. He’s just as delicately undersized in Geralt’s arms. It’d be incredibly easy to drop one hand a little lower, press over the front of his breeches, dig in and find out just what he’s working with. Geralt’s hand reflexively gives Jaskier’s chest a little squeeze, and Jaskier’s breath audibly hitches. Jaskier doesn’t seem to have any problem with the arrangement. </p><p>The longer Geralt stays, the more he doesn’t have any problems either. The more he starts to think that this would be simpler than waiting for another willing woman to cross his path. Jaskier lacks a great many vital skills, but at least Geralt knows he’s good with his hands and tongue. </p><p>Jaskier squirms ever so slightly backwards, his taut rear grinding over Geralt’s crotch, and Geralt suddenly realizes just how far he’s spiraling downwards. His arms retreat, and he pulls away from Jaskier’s warm body. </p><p>Jaskier twists back to look at him and immediately splutters, “Oh, no, if you leave me cold, I’ll start talking again, I’ll talk all night—I’ll sing the entire ballad of the—” </p><p>Face scrunched up, Geralt drops back down. He begrudgingly scoops Jaskier back against him. He can practically <i>feel</i> Jaskier’s smile. </p><p>He tells himself he’ll leave when Jaskier’s safely asleep, except Geralt falls asleep first, and Jaskier’s still there in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>